<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Happened by moveimGae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005784">You Happened</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moveimGae/pseuds/moveimGae'>moveimGae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Fluff, Gay Zuko (Avatar), High School, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, No Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moveimGae/pseuds/moveimGae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zuko moves to Republic City, he's nervous about his new school. When he meets Sokka, an instant bond is formed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Happened</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quick note: In this fic, Zuko and Azula aren't related and Azula already goes to Republic City High. If you don't like quick little PG fan fics, then click away. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walk silently down the hall of my new school, clutching my books in my hand and trying not to run into anyone in this chaos of a school hallway- hopefully I’ll get to the next class without incident. I was not very popular at my old school so I’m fine being alone, though at least back then I had some friends to sit with at lunch who were loud gays, helping me harness my inner queerness.<br/>
I stop for a moment and look around probably the busiest part of the school.  I see a few girls gossiping about boys (straight girl activities), a few geeks reading and sitting right in front of their locker, some straight couple holding hands while a boy is yelling at them. A few jocks were punching each other and a few quiet kids like the morons they are. I walked into my new science classroom and sat down near the window. I had always liked window seats. Suddenly, a boy who looked like a complete god walked in. I noticed there was an empty seat next to me. I prayed he would sit down next to me, at the same time I had no clue what I would do if he did... probably embarrass myself. He smiled in a way that made my extremely gay heart flutter like butterflies in a mixer, and he sat down next to me. A million bombs exploded in my chest, but I somehow managed to keep it all in.<br/>
The teacher introduced himself as Mr Varrick, and proceeded to explain about his entire life. He asked us to all say our names in a circle - giving me kindergarten flashbacks that I wanted to ignore. The boy introduced himself, and said his name was Sokka. I had never thought that was a particularly special name before, but now it seemed like the best thing for him to be called. As someone named Azula started introducing herself, I caught Sokka staring at me. Could it be possible he liked me as much as I liked him? It was probably just a sideways glance. I think I’m overthinking this- I just met him. It didn’t look like there were any gay kids or benders here. I introduced myself as Zuko, and sighed as Mr Varrick handed us sheets of homework. Stupid homework. Everyone got up and left the classroom, and I eventually followed.<br/>
When science was over, all the other classes seemed to fly by, because all I could think about was Sokka. When lunch came around, I immediately noticed a group of kids talking and laughing. One of them had a blue arrow tattooed on their head and another had some cool hair loopies. I smiled, hoping they might let me sit. As I came to sit down, the one with the tattoos said to the others, “He is definitely a bender. I can practically feel his energy."<br/>
"Well can you?" the person with the hair loopies said.</p>
<p>    "I'm not actually feeling his energy, but I mean, come one, he's giving off serious bender vibes."</p>
<p>Then one asked me, “Are you?” They all were looking me up and down, making me feel I was being judged. I stood a few feet away from their table, looking like a deer in headlights.</p>
<p>    “Yeah.” I replied awkwardly, shocked they could tell with such ease. And such confidence that they could say that before even telling me hello. They looked at each other. </p>
<p>    "Nice!" the kid with the arrows exclaimed. "We're the bending table! We do random cool bending stuff! I'm Aang! Check this out!" </p>
<p>Aang suddenly held his palms parallel to each other and something that looked like a marble made of air started circling around.</p>
<p>    "Um, cool." I didn't really know what to say. "So you're an airbender?" </p>
<p>    "Yup," he replied. "Well, let's all introduce ourselves!"</p>
<p>    The girl with the hair loopies told me her name was Katara, and that she was a waterbender. Then there was Azula, who I had seen in science class and who was a firebender like me, Toph, who was a blind earthbender, Ty Lee and Mai who weren't benders, but then Azula proclaimed they were just as good as one. Ty Lee started chattering really fast about her gymnastics team and how she and Mai were going to do the school talent show. Azula whispered something in her ear, and Ty Lee stopped. She gave me an awkward smile. The other nonbender was Suki, and she ran a martial arts club for girls called the Kyoshi Warriors. </p>
<p>    "Nice to meet you all!" I replied. "I'm Zuko, and I'm a firebender." Suki glanced over her shoulder.</p>
<p>    "Sokka! Get over here!" </p>
<p>My eyes widened dramatically and my heart sped up as a figure came closer and closer., soon becoming the godlike boy I saw in science. Azula raised her eyebrows at me with suspicion, but said nothing. Ty Lee, however, had noticed, and I worried she would mention it offhandedly.<br/>
“Please don’t tell,” I whispered to her. She nodded, and pretended to zip her lips. Sokka walked over and waved to the group, smiling warmly. I gulped, getting more nervous by the second but also excited to tell him who I am. Sokka looked at me and said, “You’re that guy who was gawking at me during science, right?” I almost had a heart attack and died from embarrassment.<br/>
“Y-y-yeah…” I paused, catching my breath. He smiled, laughed softly and invited me to sit by him. The group then went back to their meals and conversations while I feared Sokka could hear my racing heart.<br/>
My cheeks were getting redder and I nearly gasped with amazement as I noticed Sokka wearing a Bi pride flag pin on his shirt. Was it possible he liked me back? My thoughts were interrupted by Sokka asking if I wanted to be his partner for the science project. “We could meet up on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays at my house to work on it.”</p>
<p>    “Okay...y-yeah that works!” I exclaimed and then took a bite of my food, speechless. </p>
<p>    For the rest of lunch we ate and he asked me a bit about my old school in the Fire Nation, and told me some useful information about the school’s teachers and rules. The bell rang, and we realized we had the same Air Nomad History period next so Sokka proposed that we walk there together. I agreed, staring at his beautiful hair and face before we walked out into the war zone of a hallway. As we were walking, we had to cross the busy part of the school, where everyone was crammed together trying to get moving. A boy ran into us, and we were pushed onto a locker and became stuck there, crammed by all the people. I had no space to move my arm away from Sokka, and I hoped he couldn’t see me furiously blushing in the dark.  “It’s okay Zuko. We just gotta wait it out I guess. This happens a lot in our school.” Sokka grabbed my hand to comfort me and that only made me more dizzy. Suddenly, we were pulled out of the locker by Aang, and I saw Sokka blushing as much as me. I then started to faint,  and the last thing I saw before passing out in Sokka’s arms was him looking at me worriedly. </p>
<p>    I woke up to Sokka’s warm eyes. I sat up, and Sokka told me he was glad I was uninjured by me swooning. </p>
<p>    “Why aren’t you in class?” I asked.  “Oh, um, I… just wanted to make sure you were okay.” He replied, smiling.</p>
<p>    “Are you okay?!” Ty Lee exclaimed. “Do you have a fever, a sore throat, anything feel bad?”</p>
<p>    “Um, no.”  Ty Lee exhaled with relief.</p>
<p>    “Does your head hurt?” asked Azula looking suspiciously at me in Sokka's arms. </p>
<p>    “No.” I told her.</p>
<p>I then got a bit worried. I wondered how much of class they had missed for me, but I was more worried about Azula finding out about my feelings. </p>
<p>    “Come on Zuko, let’s get to Math.” Sokka said.</p>
<p>We walked down the hallway with Toph, who was also in our math class. I noticed as we got to the doorway, that we had been holding hands the whole time. I was lightheaded and I stumbled everywhere, so that gave me a fake excuse. As we stepped into the classroom, I smiled. </p>
<p>     After English, Suki came over to us, and asked if Sokka had been a good first-day-of-school guide.“Of course!” I replied.  “Good.” Suki said.  Sokka appeared next to me, and smiled. “Zuko, do you want to go to my house today for our project?” Sokka asked. “Sure!” I replied, and he led me outside to his dad’s car, and opened the door for me. Katara was already waiting for them. Sokka hopped into the driver’s seat, and we were off to his house. When we got there, Sokka asked, “Should we do the work in my bedroom?”</p>
<p>    “Okay, let’s do it.” I responded. Katara got a knowing smile on her face, and I gave her a death glare. We sat down on Sokka’s bed, and I was about to ask him where the equipment was when he interrupted me.</p>
<p>    “Um… do you  want to work on the project now?”</p>
<p>    “I guess. Where’s the equipment?”</p>
<p>    “Do you think we should brainstorm first?”</p>
<p>    “Oh. Yeah, we should.” My cheeks burnt with embarrassment. I really didn’t want to do anything that might upset him.</p>
<p>Sokka and I worked on our project for a little while, finally deciding to make a robot who could be your friend and give you advice.  After a while, Sokka’s dad came in with a tray full of snacks for us to eat as we drew up the blueprints. “Goldfish, anyone?” he announced.</p>
<p>    “You know I love Goldfish!” Sokka laughed. “Me too!” I exclaimed. Sokka’s dad laughed and gave us a big bowl of Goldfish to share. A couple hours passed, and the sun started to go down. </p>
<p>    “Sokka, I should probably be getting home now.” I saw a brief flicker of sadness flash across his face, and then he said, “Well, do you want me to drive you home?” </p>
<p>    “Sure,” I replied, wanting to savor the last moments with him. </p>
<p>As we got into the car, Sokka gave me a quick hug, and said, “You know, you’re a great partner.” </p>
<p>    “Thanks.” I replied as my chest swelled inside with pride.</p>
<p>    “Wanna meet tomorrow?” Sokka asked me a bit shyly. He looked away. “That would be awesome!” I responded, already looking forward to it. </p>
<p>    I walked into the school building feeling giddy. I met Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee walking together.</p>
<p>    “Hi Zuko!” Ty Lee greeted me.  </p>
<p>    “Hi! Do you know where Sokka is?”</p>
<p>    “I saw him chatting with Aang and Katara outside the gym.” Mai told me and immediately looked down. </p>
<p>    “Thanks!” I called over my shoulder as I quickly walked to the gym.  Azula and Ty Lee smiled. “He’s really simping for Sokka.” Ty Lee noticed. Azula quickly shushed her, but she didn’t seem to have heard. I noticed Sokka, and Sokka waved. “Hi Zuko! Do you want to chat with u-” The bell rang, and I sighed.</p>
<p>    “We should probably get to class."</p>
<p>    Sokka and I met up with Azula, who quickly said goodbye to Ty Lee and Mai. We walked into class and quickly sat down. Sokka passed me a small note. It said, 'Can you meet me at the Library after class?' I passed the note back with a quick scribble of 'Yes' on it. I didn't know what to think. Why would he want me to meet him at the library? It was all I could think about during class. Finally the bell rang, releasing the masses. I had been memorizing the school layout so it only took me a few minutes to find the library. When I did, I was amazed at what I saw. The library was decorated, pink, green, purple streamers going everywhere.  It was a chaotic mess of joy. And all my new friends were there! </p>
<p>“Welcome to our school!” they shouted, earning a “SHHHHH” from the librarian. </p>
<p>“Wow. Thank you so much! I honestly don’t know what to say.” I told them. </p>
<p>“Sokka organized it.” Toph told me. “Thank him.” I turned to Sokka, and he looked at me with something in his eyes I couldn’t quite place. Was it love?</p>
<p>“Thank you so much for organizing this.” I told Sokka. “When I came here I was nervous. You all made me feel welcome, and for that, I am so grateful.” </p>
<p>“Anything for you.” Sokka answered with a smile. My heart started bouncing around.</p>
<p>“Zuko, I really, really like you. When I first saw you. It was all I could do not to hug you right there on the spot. I hope you feel the same way, even though we’ve barely met, but right now all I want is for you to be my boyfriend.” I put my hands over my mouth.<br/>
“Sokka, I love you. I want you to be my boyfriend too. I have had feelings for you since the second I saw you. YES!”  Suddenly, I saw Zuko lean in, and I passionately kissed him. In the distance, Ty Lee, Mai and Azula high-fived. The librarian shushed us, then smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le Fin</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it! Yes I know it was probably kinda cheesy, but I mean, who cares?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>